1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet jetting apparatus which jets liquid droplets.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a liquid droplet jetting apparatus, an ink-jet head from which liquid droplets of ink are jetted through nozzles is known. The ink-jet head is provided with, for example, a plurality of nozzles which are aligned in two arrays, a plurality of pressure chambers which are aligned in two arrays in a similar manner as the plurality of nozzles and are communicated with the plurality of nozzles respectively, two common liquid chambers (manifold channels) through which the ink is supplied to two arrays of the pressure chambers, and a piezoelectric actuator which applies pressure to the ink in each of the pressure chambers. Respective one end portions of the two common liquid chambers are communicated with ink inflow ports through which the ink is supplied from the outside; and the two common liquid chambers are communicated with each other at respective other end portions thereof on a side opposite to the side on which the ink inflow ports are provided. In this ink-jet head, the liquid droplets of the ink are jetted as follows. That is, the ink is supplied to the pressure chambers belonging to each of the pressure chamber arrays from the common liquid chamber corresponding to each of the pressure chamber arrays, and the pressure is applied to each of the pressure chambers by the piezoelectric actuator. Then, the liquid droplets of the ink are jetted from the nozzle communicating with each of the pressure chambers.